


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by OceanusAporia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanusAporia/pseuds/OceanusAporia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just ridiculous – how fucking messed up was Bruce’s head? Because Hal had thought he had a pretty good idea of what bats where in that belfry after years of being teammates, friends, even and fucking around, but apparently he hadn’t even made it to the surface of things fucked up in Bruce Wayne’s mind.</p>
<p>Bruce and Hal attempt to have a discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Random story that popped in my head that I decided, why not, lets post something for the first time in my life. Fair warning, not beta read and the mistakes are all mine. I apologize in advance for misplaced, missing, or otherwise abused commas and the plethora of run on sentences to be found. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please read and review!

“You never said you were interested in anything else!” Hal exploded because this was some next level bullshit. 

“You made your thoughts on the matter quite clear.” Bruce – no Batman, the cowl was on and everything – but Bruce damnit he was having this argument with Bruce, not the damn costume.

“So what now it’s my fault we’ve only been fucking on and off these past several years? Because I ran my mouth off?” Hal demanded _because that wasn’t fair._

It’d been years ago, Bruce had given no indication he wanted anything but to let off steam every once in a while with someone who wouldn’t go screaming from the scars or try and tie him down. Hell, Hal couldn’t even remember what he’d said after that first morning it was so long ago – and damnit he’d been so young, they’d both been so young then and he had no doubt it had been something cocky and asinine – it wasn’t _fair_ if that was what had determined _years_ of a fucking relationship!

“We’ve been nothing but convenient hands for each other the last decade because the only thing that terrifies you more than the idea of being grounded is possibly having to assume the responsibility of some semblance of parenthood and I am inherently incapable of loving another human being the way they would require in that type of arrangement.” Batman – Bruce damnit – said, voice completely steady and disinterested and he wasn’t even looking at Hal, wasn’t even _facing_ Hal.

“I – wait did you just say you were incapable of love?” Hal had been about to start raging about being a bachelor suddenly faced with his sometimes fuck buddy having children and being understandably a little frightened as a twenty year old idiot, but came up short replaying Bruce’s statement again.

“The kind people look for in these types of situation, yes.” Bruce’s voice was curt, he was pretending to read some of the read outs running on the computer’s screen.

“And how do you know what I was looking for in this situation?” Hal was fighting with the anger welling up, he knew his ring was crackling and ramping up its power despite his best attempts to stop it, knew Bruce wasn’t going to miss that either.

“Like I said, you made that perfectly clear –”

“You didn’t ask me.” Hal grit his teeth. He was sure he made many fucking stupid throw away comments over the years, that Bruce like the freak he was had catalogued and considered responses to things that Hal _didn’t even know_ were up for discussion.

“You said –”

“ _You. Didn’t. Ask me._ ” Hal was going to start screaming in a moment if Bruce didn’t even fucking look at him while they did this.

There was a long silence.

“And you still aren’t.” Hal said in disbelief. Because of all the…

A conversation, a puzzling conversation he’d over heard so long ago that he’d barely remembered it suddenly came to the fore front of Hal’s mind. “I don’t – who told you, you didn’t love right Bruce?”

“What?” Well, Bruce was looking at him now – if glaring murderously counted.

“So sue me, I eavesdropped on you and Dick one time.” Hal snapped, fist flexing because _Jesus_ he was starting to get an idea of what that conversation had been about and what it had been the result of. “Just give me the name because I have a very angry fist that would like to meet their face a few times.” He had a feeling he knew exactly who had said it and private league of assassins or not he was going to kill them next time he saw them.

“It’s the truth.” Bruce’s whole posture was tense, as if expecting some kind of physical attack, though hell, a conversation like this probably was one for Bruce.

“Bruce. You have five kids. Really more like seven plus.” Hal said incredulously. “You run more charities than I can count – you’re best friends with Superman, you – you’re – ” Hal waved his hand around. “Where the fuck did you get the idea you don’t know how to love? You’re capable of the most love I’ve ever seen and I’m best friends with Barry fucking Allen.” Hal may have started waving his hands around like an idiot.

“I appreciate the sentiment.” Bruce said curtly, turning away again whole body stiff as if he was _actually in fucking pain listening to it._

“You think I’m fucking with you don’t you, you think I’m goading you to ask me so that I can shut you down. Is there a limit to how much of a jack ass you think I am?” This was just ridiculous – how fucking messed up was Bruce’s head? Because Hal had thought he had a pretty good idea of what bats where in that belfry after years of being teammates, friends, even and fucking around, but apparently he hadn’t even made it to the surface of things fucked up in Bruce Wayne’s mind.

“Jordan –”

“Oh don’t even fucking try with that last name bull shit now!” Hal snarled, grabbing his shoulder to force him to turn around. “Just how much of a phenomenal douche bag do you think I am?”

“Hal –” Bruce started, tone almost warning, and well, Hal lost it. 

“No – no you don’t get to say anything else okay, because you’ve been saying nothing for years so you can damn well keep your mouth shut another two minutes so I get to fucking say something!” Hal snapped angrily. “I get it okay – I was not – am not – exactly dad material – it is not something I have ever wanted and I guess I’ve made that clear, alright. But when have I ever – fucking ever - given any indication that I would not be there in a moment’s notice for any of your kids for any reason! When in any of the many, _many_ , times we have been together have I ever turned to you and said ‘you know what Bruce could you try and put a little more feeling into this here?’” Hal demanded.

“And okay, sure I’ve called you heartless a fair share of times, sure we’ve had some fights where I’ve said some things I’m not proud of but I’m not alone on that score, you’ve racked up your share of shit – but if you’re standing here right now honestly telling me that you had no fucking clue that I am head over heels fucking gone for you – fucking over the moon and through the next ten thousand sectors over you – independent of and regardless of how you think you “love” - than I’m going to kill you right fucking now for being the world’s stupidest fucking detective.” Hal snarled.

There was half a beat of silence as Hal tried to calm his breathing.

“You should probably just kill him then.” 

Hal froze, eyes widening, because that was most definitely Dick’s voice coming from behind him.

Nothing stopped self-righteous rage cold like a bucket of utter humiliation.

“How long has he been standing there?” Hal asked Bruce.

Bruce just stared impassive through the cowl. For all Hal knew he wasn’t even looking at him, but he had the distinct feeling Bruce was, and that he had a single eyebrow raised in a very judging manner.

“Around when you told him to shut up because you had confessions to make.” Dick offered cheerfully. 

Probably when Bruce had said his name. 

Still. 

“You couldn’t have warned me?” Hal grunted, still not willing to turn around, because he may have known Dick when he was still running around in pixie shorts but Dick had an amazing ability to be completely unperturbed by embarrassing past actions and disturbingly skilled at throwing embarrassing moments back into other’s faces – even if teasingly.

“You seemed adamant about saying your piece.” Bruce replied, voice dry as the fucking Sahara. 

Hal took a steadying breath, momentarily closing his eyes. “I’m going to punch you in the face.” He said calmly, though the mantra was going through his head on repeat much less calmly, because Bruce was probably fucking _amused_ by this.

“No foreplay in the cave man, we all have to work at that computer.” Dick tossed back, but was purposely making his footsteps audible as he apparently walked away. “Nice speech though.”

Nice speech though. The little shit. This was all his fault anyway. Him and Clark. 

“And afterwards I’m possibly going to kill your son.” Hal added just as calmly. “And your best friend.” He added for good measure, eyes still closed so he could just imagine it and not think about how spectacularly south this already shit conversation was about to go.

“Hmm, I’d like to see you try and win that fight.” Bruce mused, “Though Clark you could probably take.” Was said more thoughtfully and that tone…

Hal opened his eyes again to see that Bruce had a small smile that was- well, it was all Bruce, suit or no. Hal liked to think of it as Bruce’s private smile. It wasn’t Batman’s terrifying grimace or Brucie Wayne’s fake smarmy grin. This was the one saved for Bruce’s family when Bruce thought they weren’t looking, the one for genuine happiness, small and almost shy as if the moment it was there he expected it to be ripped away.

“I’m going to kiss you before I remember I’m mad enough to punch you.” Hal snorted.

“Dick probably wouldn’t appreciate the dirty talk either.” Bruce replied, wry tone back again, the smile gone, but not completely, a lightness in his voice. 

Bruce could be like that, Hal had learned, harsh and unyielding and stubborn as fuck, to only a moment later yield and relax when the facts presented to him changed. It meant Bruce had actually listened to something of what Hal said and that for him…the facts had changed.

“Shut up and kiss me, you emotionally repressed jack ass.” Hal grunted and yanked him over for a kiss rather than trying to continue the conversation. 

Their relationship worked better that way.


End file.
